


Kintsukuroi

by AnnaofAza



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Harry Hart/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Family Issues, Gen, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaofAza/pseuds/AnnaofAza
Summary: “Love, you really shouldn’t be getting into fights,” Eggsy finally says, turning the wheel.“I don’t care.” Daisy stares resolutely at the houses going by. “She deserved it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the Japanese practice of repairing broken pottery with gold or another valuable material, making it beautiful in its fragmented form (literally meaning "to repair with gold"). It's a beautiful word and a beautiful idea, so I've been wanting to use it for a while.

Daisy crosses her arms, looking out the passenger window so she doesn’t have to endure her brother’s disappointed face. Her scraped knuckles are already darkening into a healing red-brown, and her skirt is still slightly askew, strands of curly blonde hair escaping from her ponytail. The only good thing she can think of is how Elaine got suspended, too.

“Love, you really shouldn’t be getting into fights,” Eggsy finally says, turning the wheel.

“I don’t care.” She stares resolutely at the houses going by. “She deserved it.”

“Daisy—”

“Would you have let someone talk shit about our family like she did?” Daisy demands. It’s not fair that _she’s_ getting chewed out like this. “Just because you put on a suit doesn’t mean you turn into some prim and proper pushover.”

Eggsy sighs, clearly counting to ten in his head. “No, I wouldn’t. But you shouldn’t have hit her.” He stops at a light, turning to look at her, even though her eyes are still firmly trained out the window. “A wise man once told me that there is nothing noble in being superior to your fellow man; true nobility is being superior to your former self.”

Daisy rolls her eyes. “You don’t have to quote him constantly; I know you got a hard-on for Harry.”

Eggsy sputters. “Daisy Unwin! You’re not supposed to know that word!”

“Well, I do. Green.”

Hitting the gas, Eggsy turns the corner, scanning for parking. “Well, luckily for you, I’m in the shop all day. And guess what, you’re going to help out and do your homework in the back, then I’m going to take you back home, and you’re helping me straighten out the house a bit and make dinner.”

Eggsy had been the one to really raise her before they’d moved from the estates, popping in when he got time off from his fancy tailoring job catch-ups, then when Mum checked herself into a rehabilitation facility after she lost another job. Eggsy feels more like a parent more than a brother at times, and to be honest, she doesn’t like it, the awkwardness of Eggsy trying to lecture her without involuntarily slipping in the phrase of _when I was your age._

Eggsy now sighs again, looking a bit lost. By now, people walking down the street would expect him to have a typical family with children of his own, not a sister twenty years younger than he is. “I love you, Daisy. I just…you remind me too much of myself at times.”

Not knowing what else to do, she nods wordlessly, following Eggsy into the shop.

“Hello, Harry,” Eggsy greets, approaching the counter, and Harry bends down to give him a brief kiss. Daisy’s always liked Harry, with his sneaking her biscuits whenever she came to their house and the secret lessons about neuro-linguistic programming, used to sell pastries at school for a ridiculous amount of money—and they were just that good, too. 

“Hello, Eggsy,” Harry says, looking at him with the sort of expression that made Daisy pretend to chuck into the nearest bin when she was younger. “Hello, Daisy.”

“Thanks for watching the shop,” Eggsy says, as Daisy mutters a quiet _hello_ to Harry. 

“Oh, it’s no trouble. Alastair is running a bit behind schedule, so I had a moment to squeeze in between all this bloody paperwork and meetings.” Harry smiles as Eggsy gives him a commiserating groan in response, then turns to Daisy. “Are you all right?”

“No,” Daisy says. “I got thrown out for a bit. For a fight.”

“Did you win?”

 _“Harry!”_ Eggsy scolds.

“Yes,” Daisy says. “Easily.” At her Eggsy’s frown, she adds, with a sigh, “Yes, it was wrong, but I was defending honor.”

“A noble pursuit,” Harry begins, but Eggsy cuts in, “Oh, you’re the one to talk, you f—you show-off! Don’t forget what you did at the pub!”

“It impressed you, did it not?”

Eggsy blushes, and Daisy rolls her eyes. “ _No_ ,” he sputters. “Harry, come on. Be mature.”

Harry plants a kiss against Eggsy’s forehead. “I promise I’ll lecture Daisy later.” Which, Daisy knows by now, is a serious fifteen minutes that make Daisy squirm out of guilt, then a sly hint of an idea of vengeance, then whatever biscuit he has in one of the tins in his office.

Eggsy smiles, but to Daisy, it seems a bit pained. “Thanks, Harry. I guess you can go.”

Harry pauses, then lays a hand on his shoulders, guiding him towards the back. “Daisy,” he calls, “mind the shop for a few minutes?”

Daisy nods, moving to dump her bookbag behind the counter and pulling up a swivel chair, while straining her ears.

“…So much better than me,” Eggsy’s saying. “I just—”

“Eggsy…” Harry says, then there’s a quiet sigh. “It’s a difficult period of adjustment.”

“She’s my sister,” Eggsy says, “but I…I just don’t know what to _do_ sometimes—”

“You’re her brother. That’s enough.”

Just then, the door opens, and a man strolls in, wearing a bespoke suit similar to Eggsy’s and Harry’s. He looks at her curiously, then asks, “Is Harry here?”

“Yes, hold on,” Daisy says, about to move, but Harry’s already there at her side and nodding towards the upstairs.

“Go on, Alastair, I’ll meet you up there in a moment,” Harry says, then places a hand on Daisy’s shoulder. “I love your brother. Do you know that?”

Daisy nods.

Quietly, Harry says, “Eggsy just wants you to have the choices he’s never gotten.”

“You gave him those,” Daisy says. She knows that Harry had gotten Eggsy this job, remembers the dislike and distrust her mum had when she learned of Harry being his boss, and exploring the flat that had been so different from all the gray and smoke and clutter, running her hands along polished wood and looking out towards the garden beginning to bloom.

“I simply opened the door,” Harry demurs. “But that being said, I did contribute, and I think he wants you to find your own way on your terms.”

Daisy knows enough to gather Eggsy’s childhood was shit compared to hers now. It had been Eggsy who bought a nice flat for her and Mum, the one that’s currently sitting emptily, waiting for its owners to come back. It had been Eggsy who settled her into schools that had uniforms and language classes and wide, green quads. It had been Eggsy who told her she could be anything, anyone, and no one could and would ever stop her from reaching her dreams.

“I’ll try,” she says, then Harry smiles, patting her on the shoulder, and heads to join Alastair.

Eggsy soon comes out, eyes suspiciously a bit red. “Thanks, Daisy. I arranged a table for you in the back for you to do some work. If I have to fit a customer for a suit, I’ll tell you, and you can watch the shop, okay?”

“Okay,” Daisy agrees, then says, “I’m sorry, Eggsy.”

Surprised, Eggsy nods. “Thanks, Daisy. Look, I…I’m not Mum. This is new to me. But know that I love you, all right? I’m not lecturing you just to be a knob.” He breathes out, wringing his hands for a bit. “This Saturday, we can visit Mum, then maybe you and me and Harry can go to play or film later. Would you like that?”

“Yeah. I would.” Daisy nods. She knows it’ll be hard seeing her mum, that there will be a lot of awkward pauses and likely admittance of a fight when she sees Daisy’s knuckles, but Eggsy will be by her side through it all.

Reaching out, Daisy hugs him quickly. “I love you,” she says, then slides off the chair. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to explore more of this dynamic. We shall see?


End file.
